Pokemon: Pokemon are now Training the humans
by lordfury16
Summary: The tile says it all but not like that instead they are raping them. Contains Yaoi and possible Yuri. sorry i've been away everyone i was on vaccation and again credit has to go to felix lol this story wouldn't be possible with out him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

ASH turn on the TV there something you should see said Ash's mom.

What is it mom said Ash looking

surprised. It's about the missing people.

OMG said Ash as he saw Pokemon

raping the news reporter. The pokemon have

gone crazy.

Me and pikachu will see

what's going on said Ash

Grabbing his bag.

Come on Pikachu lets see what's going on.

Pika Said Pikachu nodding in agreement.

As Ash ran he saw tones of Pokemon

turning against there trainers and raping

them even Gary's Pokemon were tuning agaisnt him.

his Blastoise was him up the ass.

Blastoise why are you doing this said Gary crying.

Blastoise was enjoying this he was now aloud to do anything his trainner,

what ever he wanted to do. and Blastoise always wanted to Gary up the ass.

With every Gary would moan in pain becasue Blastoises dick was huge.

Please Blastoise stop said Gary. Gary started to maon louder.

Thats when Blastoise cummed into Gary.

But Blastoice wasent done.

He went around to Gary's mouth and shoved his dick inside it.

Gary choked because of the size of it.

Blastoise moaned in Pleasure. Gary on the other hand Could barly breath.

Blastoise finally cummed into Garys mouth.

Gary couldn't move Blastoice had him good.

Blastoice walked off to go look for Gary's Mother. He really liked her.

Poor Gary Ash thought i wished i could have helped

but then it would just turn on me as well.

He should be fine hes a strong guy.

I have to find Misty and Brock and see if there okay.

Just then Ash noticed a Lucario was watching him

with a lot of lust in its eyes.

you aint getting me or Pikachu said Ash as he picked

up Pikachu and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Ash ran. He didn't look back, except to check on Pikachu, just ran from the  
terrible things he had seen happening in Pallet Town. He didn't stop running  
for minutes, hours even. By the time he started to slow, it was getting dark,  
and he was seriously starting to get tired. He slowed to a walk, and  
cautiously looked over the hill he was just climbing. In front of him lay a  
small town, still slightly larger than Pallet. It looked normal. Still not  
sure, he turned to Pikachu.  
"What do you think?" He said. "Should we risk it?"  
"Pika. Pika pika." Yes. It's cold, and I'm tired.  
Ash nodded, and walked into the town. Unconsciously flinching as he entered,  
he was relieved to see people and pokemon walking, just like a normal place.  
Ash started to calm down.  
"Ok, let's have a look around." He paused, as an idea came to him. "I  
wonder if they have a gym." Pikachu rolled her eyes. "I guess not." He  
finished, seeing her and grinning. "Let's find somewhere quiet. We could  
have a look around." It was starting to get dark, and Ash and Pikachu wandered into a large,  
seemingly abandoned building. They climbed up stairs, struggled their way  
through cobwebs, until they found a large room with an open, clean window.  
Curious, they looked out. The building formed one side of a square. It had a  
large fountain in the middle. There were lots of people there. On the wall  
beneath him were a couple of girls. He could hear so much from up here.  
"Hey, how's Kakashi?" said one.  
"He's fine, he thrashed this guy yesterday!" said the other. Ash looked  
around the square. On one corner were a couple of boys, one talking as the  
other nodded, looking bored, almost as if he had heard it before.  
"Hey Lati is doing great, she was well worth the trip to Hoenn." The  
other boy looked annoyed.  
"She's a legendary, it isn't worth it. Something bad will happen. I  
guarantee it." The first trainer shook one hand in dismissal.  
"You're just scared 'cause you know I could beat you." the other boy  
rolled his eyes.  
On the other side, a girl was talking to a friend, who stood there, angrily  
pawing a pokeball on his belt.  
"I still say my Swampert is better than any of the starters from Pallet  
town." said the girl. The boy bristled in anger.  
"My Venasaur would thrash you!" Ash looked away from the various boasting  
trainers. The only place in the square were no-one seemed to be talking was in  
the centre. A boy was leaning against the fountain, an unfathomable expression  
on his face, gazing at a Luxury ball he held up in one hand.  
"My Espeon." He sighed. "Never. It can't be." He started pacing  
slowly next to the fountain. "It's not right." Ash was interested, and  
continued listening over the noise, when something came through the square. It  
was just a strange feeling, like an earthquake, but without the movement. As  
it did, every pokeball in the square shattered at once, and the pokemon were  
released. The two girls had a Mightyena and a Houndoom, the boys a Latias and  
a Beedrill. The girl over in the other corner had her Swampert, and the boy  
his Venasaur. The boy in the centre had an Espeon.There was silence as everyone looked around wildly. And then a huge noise, shape and shadow arrived in the square.A giant Dragonite landed in the square, and spoke.  
"People and pokemon, heed my word! Pokemon have ceased to be slaves! For  
hundreds of years, the humans have owned and ordered us, but now that has  
changed." The pokemon gave an evil, furious look. "Now, the pokemon are in  
charge, and the humans are the slaves." There was complete silence, no-one  
daring to argue with the giant pokemon. "The pokemon may order the people to  
do anything."  
Once again, the dragon paused. "Anything." He was silent for a few  
seconds, and added. "Disobedience shall be punished." At this, the pokemon  
spread its huge wings, and rocketed into the air. Some of the pokemon looked  
directly at their trainers, a strange, hungry look in their eyes. Seconds  
later, there was pandemonium. Almost every trainer in the square ran for it  
into the distance, followed by pokemon, wild looks in their eyes.Only four people and pokemon were left in the square. The girl with a  
Mightyena, the boy with a Latias, the girl with a Swampert and the boy with an  
Espeon.The Mightyena flexed his muscles, and looked at his ex-trainer. He spoke  
"How does it feel?" to the scared girl. She didn't respond, but after  
just moments, she turned and tried to run. Mightyena sprung, grabbing one of  
the girl's legs and bringing her crashing to the ground. Smiling evilly, the  
Mightyena used his free claw to slice down her back. Her clothes fell to the  
ground on each side, and she gave a short scream from the shock of the cold  
wind on her naked body.  
And from the line of blood down her back where Kakashi had cut her.  
He leapt onto her, his sliding into her as she screamed again, from  
shock and pain. She began to sob in between the screams. She tried to speak,  
in between the pokemon's thrusts.  
"K-K- Kakashi. W-w-why?" she sobbed out, half crying, half screaming.  
Kakashi, didn't stop, just gave an evil grin, and said, as he violated her  
again and again.  
"Because… I can." the girl dissolved into tears of pain. Then Kakashi  
came, his roar clashing with the girls scream in a discordant sound that tore  
through the street.  
The Mightyena stopped, panting, a smile on his face. He didn't move, or  
speak, just lay down and began to sleep, ignoring the girl completely. Slowly,  
the girl realised she was not watched. She looked around once, seeing the  
havoc in the square, as everyone suffered the same as her. She started to get  
up. Mightyena's great paw came over her stomach, pulling her close to him.  
She didn't dare to move, just cry softly, trying not to wake her master.Ash saw it all, horrified. Somehow, he could not look away. The most he could  
do was look around the square.  
Bad move.  
The first thing he saw was Chris, the boy with a Latias. They were talking  
when he looked over.  
"What do you want?" said the boy, looking scared. Ash wondered what had  
been said before he listened. The Latias smiled at Chris.  
"I want you." Latias' eyes glowed purple, and two things happened  
simultaneously. Firstly, and most noticeably, all his clothes vanished in a  
flash of psychic light.  
Secondly, and completely unnoticeably, his eyes clouded over, and then  
cleared. And though his eyes were panicked beyond belief, his body was  
surrounded by a faint purple aura. Latias lay on her back, grinning, as, his  
eyes horrified, Chris entered her.  
She moaned, over and over again. Chris said nothing, the only sign of  
rebellion his eyes, so upset, as if he couldn't bear to see what he was  
doing. Finally, he stopped. And Latias calmed. She gave a sickly sweet smile  
at the enslaved boy, and spun a web of psychic energy around him. She flew  
into the air, dragging the sphere of energy behind her. Quickly ash looked  
around, hoping to see nothing.  
The Swampert was in the corner, cruelly raping its trainer. She screamed, her  
naked body convulsing as the Swampert took her up against the wall.  
"Stop! Please, Swampy, stop!" The pokemon only went into her harder and  
faster, as she creamed louder, and louder. Then the Swampert came, releasing  
itself with a long, loud, low roar. It stepped back, and its once-trainer slid  
down the wall onto the floor. The Swampert smiled, grabbed the hysterical  
girl, and quickly dug underground, leaving only a deep hole.  
Ash was disgusted that anything could do this.  
There was only one place he could look. The fountain.  
The boy was still there, sitting on the fountain, staring at the Espeon.  
"But now," the boy said, obviously continuing. "Now, it's not. Now,  
it's fine. Everyone says this is a curse, I, I say it's a blessing. They  
want it to end; I want it to last forever." Ash was shocked. What in Mew's  
name was he on?  
"Espeon, I love you." He spread his arms wide. "I am yours." Espeon  
smiled, and with a flick of her tail, sent a flash of energy his way. When the  
light cleared, he was naked, revealing a rapidly growing erection. "He  
looked down, and faltered, but continued. "From now, until the end of  
time." Espeon said nothing, and pounced. She landed square on his chest, and  
he fell backwards, spinning. He landed on top of her. Unsure of himself, he  
looked at her, and she smiled. He entered her slowly, and she gasped. He  
started to move, slowly, then faster, as she moaned in concert with him. He  
closed his eyes, in bliss with the pokemon. They continued to moan, faster and  
faster, until they both came. The boy sighed, and rolled of her. The Espeon  
smiled as her human fell asleep. She curled next to him, her tail falling on  
him possessively.Ash was appalled.He was a traitor to humankind. He wanted them to be slaves. Well Ash  
wouldn't have it. He was leaving. He looked at Pikachu.  
"Coming?" He tried to keep his voice normal.  
"Pika. Pika, Chu, Pikachu." Yes. I'm not staying here.  
Ash nodded, and they crept out of the back of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again, as Ash and Pikachu ran, they eventually reached a place where the  
atmosphere was calmer, quieter. Slowly, they stopped their mad rush, lowing  
down to a walk. At this almost leisurely pace, they walked onwards towards the  
city. Neither of them talked, both of them too shocked by the terrible events  
of the day. Eventually, they reached the next town. Seeing everything normal,  
they walked in and ought a room for the night. Ash thought he would never get  
to sleep.

But he did.

When they woke up the next morning, they expected nothing less than havoc. It  
wasn't quite that much.

News reports had reached the small town of the events happening across the  
region, perhaps further. And the town was scared. Terror hung in the air like  
a mist. And when Ash left the hotel, he came upon an interesting scene.

A group of trainers were battling against a Lucario, and her trainer, a man  
wearing a white uniform with a red 'R' on it.

A RED 'R' on it.

"It's you! You're doing this to us!" Said one of the trainers.  
"Why would we do something like this? This isn't our style." said the  
Admin.  
"Of course you'd say that!" Said another trainer. "You wouldn't  
admit anything!" And suddenly, things became a lot more dangerous.  
"We challenge you to a battle!" Yelled another trainer, a girl. The admin  
smiled.  
"All of you? Fine. Lucario?" He nodded towards the pokemon, and she leapt  
forwards between the rocket and the mob. The mob released pokemon of their  
own. Pidgeots, Raticates, Ekans, Cyndaquils, Tyranitars. There was even an  
Umbreon, a very rare pokemon. They all attacked at once, with a thousand  
different moves.  
"Counter." Spoke the rocket, quietly. Moving like quicksilver, the  
Lucario blocked each and every attack and threw its user back to the street,  
the walls, into the crowd. Some of them didn't get up again. Those that did  
charged again, hoping persistence would win out.  
It didn't.  
"Psychic!" With a purple glow, every single pokemon was picked up and  
thrown at each other. They all fainted. Except the lone dark type, an Umbreon.  
It's trainer, a boy. Shouted  
"Don't give up, Misha! Use Giga Impact!" The pokemon charged towards  
Lucario, smashing into her with immense force. She shrugged it off.  
"Idiot. She is a steel type. Force Palm!" Lucario raced towards the tired  
Umbreon, her palm outstretched, and she crashed into the Umbreon. The Umbreon  
fainted, and without a word, his trainer recalled him. The mob backed away as  
he recalled his pokemon.  
"I won! Now leave me alone! I'm here only because I want to be. I will  
not harm you." He paused, thinking. "Unless you hurt me." The mob  
dispersed, and the rocket went on his way.

Ash stood, confused by what had just happened. Weren't here any Jennies  
here? Obviously not. He continued onwards, heading for the pokemon centre. He  
went down a small street to reach it, and he went in.  
"Can you look at Pikachu? She's probably tired." The nurse smiled, and  
took Pikachu. She called Chansey over, and a few seconds later, gave Pikachu  
back.  
"She's fine. A few bruises, but nothing serious. Have a nice day!" Ash  
smiled, and he and Pikachu went back to the street.  
Suddenly, a shadow fell across the sun, as a chill came through the air.  
Someone recognised the signs, the Boy with the Umbreon, coming from the same  
direction as Ash, with his healed Espeon in his arms. He put her down, and  
said  
"Be ready." A Huge shape appeared. A Dragonite. It's sickly green  
appearance made it look like a plague victim. Without warning, a shout came.  
"Misha, Ice Beam!" The bolt of blue energy struck Dragonite head on, and  
he roared. He breathed a cloud of purple flames towards Misha, who screamed in  
pain. Her trainer quickly recalled her, before administering a full restore  
to her pokeball.  
Just after this, they felt a shockwave, and, once again, every pokeball in  
the street exploded revealing the pokemon. There weren't many, apart from  
Pikachu. There was Misha, the Umbreon, the Lucario, belonging to the rocket  
Ash had only just noticed there, and a Flareon belonging to another boy  
trainer.  
Ash said nothing as the same speech came from the huge pokemon's mouth.  
Eventually, it ended.  
"Because now you are the slaves. Enjoy you're new lives." It finished,  
before rocketing into the air. Once again, pandemonium took over. Ash felt  
sick, knowing what was about to happen. But once again, there was nowhere to  
look.  
The first thing he saw was the Umbreon, leaping onto her trainer, knocking  
him to the ground. Producing a Shadow Claw out of nowhere, she tore of the  
trainers clothes, ignoring his pleas. She looked at his erect , and opened  
her mouth. She slowly licked the tip, and the trainer shook with pleasure he  
did not want to admit. She moved down, engulfing the whole thing in her mouth  
and sucking. Now the trainer was moaning with pleasure. Misha stopped  
suddenly, and walked forwards. She lowered herself onto him, and moaned in  
time as she raised up and did it again and again, faster and faster, until  
they were going at a great speed. The trainer was trying to scream, to beg, to  
do anything, but he couldn't speak,

This was when Ash looked away. But what he saw now was just as bad.

The rocket was standing in front of his Lucario, who looked hungrily at him.  
"No way. Said the rocket. Just then Lucario's eyes glowed, and the rockets  
body was surrounded by a purple glow.  
". I knew teaching you psychic was a bad move." He swore as his own  
unwilling hands undressed him and he walked towards the now lying down  
Lucario. He pounced, and pushed himself into her, once, twice, again and again  
without stopping. Lucario was moaning so loudly, it almost drowned out the  
screams. At some pint while Ash was watching, horrified, the purple glow  
faded, but the Rocket Admin didn't stop. Someone had obviously discovered  
something new. Sickened, Ash looked away again. Saying quietly to Pikachu.  
"That throws my theory out of the window. It can't be Team Rocket."  
But there was nothing better with the trainer with a Flareon. He was pushing  
himself into her again and again, both of them moaning in ecstasy. The moans  
grew louder as the thrusting grew faster, until there was no pause. Then there  
was one very loud moan and the trainer was covered in Flareons steaming .  
Flareon put her head down gently, satisfied, but the trainer was wide awake.  
Ash thought it was over, and he started to edge away. Then another shadow fell  
over the street, and a Lugia, Sea Guardian, landed in the street. This one was  
a girl. How could you tell? From the dripping from her entrance. She stepped  
slowly towards the trainer. And spoke to the Flareon.  
"May I?" The Flareon purred with amusement.  
"There's more than enough to go around." At this, the trainer's eyes  
widened with shock, and he looked at Lugia. Then his mouth broke into a grin.  
"Has New Year come early?" as he stood and walked towards Lugia, who lay  
on her back. The trainer looked at her, and smiled. He moved towards her hole,  
and flickered his tongue inside. Lugia gasped. He did it again, for longer,  
going further in until his lips were touching her. He licked around her, both  
of them moaning, and then he stopped. He stood up. Then he lay on her,  
entering her properly, hard and fast. There came a joint moan, and he did it  
again, harder, faster. Finally, he stopped.  
Ash started to back away, towards the route away from the city. This was when  
the pokemon looked up at him.  
"Crap." He said, and he turned and ran, with Pikachu still on his  
shoulder.

After a few minutes, he had escaped the chasing pokemon by darting into a  
thick forest. He slowed to a walk. T hen came a voice.  
"An escapee!" Ash jumped high into the air with shock. The voice was  
human, and someone emerged. He jumped nearly as high as ash had when he  
noticed who Ash had with him.  
"Who is that!?" Ash replied, confused  
"It's Pikachu. I trust her completely.  
"Who has been doing all of this?" said the man."Pokemon.""And what  
is she?"  
"A… pokemon." He said as the man's point dawned on him. He looked at  
Pikachu in a different way, like he didn't trust her anymore.  
Pika. She said..A/NChristmas doesn't exist there to the extent of my  
knowledge. New Year does. Why? Because I say so, that's why. And anyone  
requesting spots, say both your and your pokemon's gender, as well as  
whether you're willing or not. If you don't comment I'll assume you're  
not willing. Before I do more of this, I want at least three people. You can  
have two spots, but completely different pokemon if so. Tell your friends! And  
sorry to whoever it was with the Mewtwo, but it doesn't work for me. Sorry.  
I'm not the one uploading this people. Sorry again.  
Oh, and Ari? I do NOT need a Beta.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you do something so stupid, you've allowed a pokemon into are

"How could you do something so stupid, you've allowed a pokemon into are  
secret place! It could be less than hours before they find us! Thank Mew(1)  
that she's not a psychic type." He paused for a second, as Ash looked,  
horror stricken at Pikachu.  
"It's good that we're prepared for this. Come with me." With that,  
the man began to walk deeper into the woods. Reluctantly, Ash followed, and  
then so did Pikachu.

Eventually, they reached a clearing. Ash gasped.

There was a large cage, packed full of pokemon, too many to count. There was  
a Sneasel, a Sceptile, a Raichu, a Sableye, and so many more. The man said.  
"This is where we keep pokemon that know where we are. This way they  
can't tell anyone." He paused. "Except psychics, it's too dangerous to  
let them live."  
It took a few seconds for this to sink in.  
"What?! You KILL them?" Yelled Ash.  
"Well, yes. It's for our safety." Said the man. Ash was just about to  
give an angry retort when someone else entered the clearing. She sat down on a  
rock facing the cage, saying nothing. Quietly, Ash said.  
"Who… who is that?" The man replied, whispering.  
"We don't know. We call her Star, because she gazes at that cage like an  
Astronomer at the stars. She does it every day, from dawn 'til dusk." He  
stopped to take a breath.  
"She hasn't said a word since we found her. We think she was… abused  
before we got to her. We didn't see the pokemon that did it. But I think we  
caught it later. Anyway, we need your Pikachu. If we keep her in quarantine we  
should be safe."  
Ash shrunk back from the man.  
"What? No, I trust Pikachu with her life. I can'that to her." The  
man's eyes darkened.  
"Well we don't. Give her to me." Ash hesitated, and then threw a wild  
punch, catching the man off guard and knocking him to the floor.  
"Bastard." Hissed Ash. "You don't know it affected them. You don't  
know, maybe their trainers liked it. I've seen many already who do. But you  
cannot take my Pikachu. Pikachu!" Pikachu, whose expression had been  
brightening through this exchange to a pinnacle of joy, replied  
eagerly."Pika!""Destroy that cage with an Iron Tail. And while you're  
at it, kill that… sadist."  
Pikachu grinned. She smashed the lock on the cage, and the door fell open.  
Then, sparks flying, she screamed.  
"PIKA!" And a huge bolt of lightning struck the man on the floor. When  
the light faded, there was nothing. Timidly, Star walked towards the cage,  
through the steaming crater. A Sceptile bounded out to her. She smiled, and  
tore off her dress, kissing the Sceptile gently and lying on her back, legs  
open. The Sceptile smiled, an erection already strong, and entered the smiling  
girl. She moaned, as the Sceptile did it again, faster, again, faster still,  
and continued to kiss her over and over again, until girl and pokemon screamed  
with pleasure, and with one final thrust, stopped. The two weren't finished  
yet. The Sceptile lowered his head down, and flickered his tongue into the  
girl. She gasped at the alien sensation, and smiled again, closing her eyes.  
He did it again, deeper, and longer. It was about then that people arrived in  
the clearing, summoned by the thunder, stopping in their tracks at the sight  
in the clearing. But they weren't the only people who noticed the thunder.  
"It seems some people think they can fight the new order!" Came a booming  
voice, as a huge shadow fell across the clearing, and the same sickly green  
Dragonite fell to the floor. Ash dived for cover, just before it saw him.  
"Did you not understand what I said to the people here?" The Dragonite  
noticed Star and her Sceptile.  
"Obviously some people have." A woman, accompanied by a Sneasel which  
seemed to be unaffected, pushed to the front of the queue, which made way fir  
her. She was obviously important.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded of the Dragonite. It grinned.  
"Some of you seem not to be obeying the new rules. I am here to make you.  
You WILL submit." The woman did not seem convinced.  
"Sneasel, use Blizzard." The pokemon charged up a huge last of frost and  
shot it at the Dragonite. The Dragonite fell backwards, obviously injured  
severely. It growled, and stood.  
"You cannot defeat us, human. We will win." The woman still wasn't  
having it.  
"Why? Why are you doing this?" She demanded.  
"The master demands it. And we will obey. And you will too." The  
Dragonite waved a hand, and a dragon pulse blasted towards the woman. She was  
thrown backwards to the floor. She still spoke.  
"What master?" The Dragonite smiled.  
"That you will not know." It glowed, a shining light of green and red,  
and a pulse of light came from it. It stopped just short of Ash's hiding  
place. The pokemon seemed to be less organised. The Sneasel was looking at the  
woman now, hungrily. Ash had seen that look before. It pounced, shooting four  
blobs of darkness that held her down. It moved like lightning around her, and  
when it stopped all her clothes fell to the floor in shreds. She was just  
about to speak when the Sneasel jumped on her and started to thrust in and  
out, faster than you would believe. She screamed, and the Sneasel purred with  
pleasure. The Dragonite gave a crooked grin.  
"I don't know why you bother."  
The screaming was getting louder.  
"After all, what's so bad about it? We fought for you for hundreds of  
years."  
She was quieting down, but the Sneasel was only moving faster.  
"It's only a reversal. And maybe,"  
She was moaning.  
"Maybe you'll enjoy it."

At this, the pokemon exploded out of their huddle where the cage had stood  
towards the scared people edging the clearing. Ash winced. He knew this part.  
But there was nowhere to look.

In one place a girl was trying to escape an Arcanine. It didn't work. The  
Arcanine leapt at her, knocking her to the floor, before moving backwards. The  
girl tried to stand up, but as she reached a kneeling position Arcanine shot a  
small burst of flame to her. Her skirt burnt off, leaving her naked from the  
waist down. She screamed. Arcanine leapt onto her, his engorged sliding  
into her . She screamed with pain as the Arcanine cruelly moved in and out,  
until he came. She screamed as Arcanine's burning spread through her.  
Arcanine moved out, and she fell to the floor. Arcanine yawned as the girl  
cried, and he curled up on top of her and fell to sleep. Ash looked away from  
the trapped girl. But in another place, he saw a Raichu. A boy was moving in  
and out of the Raichu, repeatedly, both of them moaning with pleasure. When  
they stopped, they murmured.  
"Love you, Chu."  
"Love you, Tag"  
Ash, once again, decided he couldn't watch, and turned to leave.  
"One other thing." It was the Dragonite, an amused look on his face. All  
the pokemon, and the humans looked at him.  
"Fitting to the reversal, we have adapted one of your human  
technologies."  
Pokeballs appeared in the air, and fell, a couple next to each pokemon.  
"It is only fitting that you are captured the same way."  
There was something wrong with them. Ash strained to look closely. Each one,  
whether normal, great, or luxury, which seemed common, was reversed. The  
pokeballs were red on the bottom and white on the top. The luxury balls were  
red and yellow with black details. And there was…  
"No…" Whispered Ash.  
There was a small 'H' next to each one.  
The pokemon began to pick them up, and throw them at their trainers, who  
vanished in a flash of red light. Star, over in one corner, gave Sceptile one  
last kiss as she vanished.  
Ash said nothing. This was beyond his ability to solve. He needed help.  
Badly.

"So, pokemon, new trainers! I wish you good luck. Other fellow pokemon are  
restarting gyms, contests themselves. And pay attention, your new humans may  
gain some… interesting characteristics." With that, it took flight, flying  
at a leisurely pace over Ash's head. He turned, not knowing what he was  
doing, and followed it at a run. Pikachu followed him.

They must have been running for hours before they finally stopped. The  
Dragonite had entered a city, a city that seemed to be inhabited by pokemon.  
Ash had decided to go in after dark. He and Pikachu were resting, watching the  
building the Dragonite had entered. He had no idea where he was. He had gone  
north, east then north, but he had no idea where he was. Geography wasn't  
his strong point.

It was starting to get dark, and the streets were starting to empty, but  
there were still too many people. Ash was just about to speak to Pikachu when  
a female voice sounded.  
"Well, what have we here?"

It was the voice of a pokemon.

Yes, I'm evil. But if I make this chapter longer it will kill the site.  
Anyway, I have no reviewers left except for one I'm saving. About the Mew  
thing, sayings stick around. Anyway, they wouldn't believe anything wrong of  
Mew. I needed some kind of saying, and that's what I say. So, three more  
characters and I start writing. Or when I get bored. And what's more, what  
pokemon should Ash have been found by? I like Mightyena. Maybe you think THE  
Dragonite. (Sillvog, it's NOT the Dragonite behind this. I tried subtlety by  
having a second one. Got it now? This isn't reverse psychology either.)  
Write your reviews clearly, like this example.

Mrs XI'm a girl, and I'd like to be with a male Charizard. Willing. I  
think Ash should be found by a Mightyena.

That would do. As long as I get that info.  
You know what surprises me? Noone has asked for a Gardevoir. (If a boy asks  
for a female Gardevoir I won't do it, so don't ask. A male one, or a  
lesbian one, fine. That I'll do.) Luicario, yeah, but NON gay! Shock  
horror!


	5. Chapter 5

This story is being updated only on my profile, starting next chapter

This story is being updated only on my profile, starting next chapter.  
PLEASE REVIEW ON MY PROFILE, it's easier that way.

Ash's Turn

Ash turned around so fast you barely saw him move, and he saw the pokemon  
behind him. It was a Charizard. A black Charizard.

"Well," Said the Charizard. "The way I see it, you don't have many  
options." Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. "Don't bother." Said the  
Charizard. "If you attack me, or try to run, I'll let everyone know  
you're here." Ash's eyes widened. There were hundreds of pokemon out  
there.  
"And my other option?" The Charizard's grin widened, and she said.  
" me." Hissed the Charizard. Ash gasped.  
"Can I… have a minute to think about it?" The Charizard, smiling like a  
maniac, nodded. Ash turned to Pikachu.  
"What do I do?" Pikachu shrugged.  
"What choice do you have?" She said. Ash swallowed, and turned around.  
"I guess I have no choice." He said, quietly. The Charizard laughed.  
"Good." Ash reluctantly took off his trousers, then his underwear. He  
stood there, scared in front of the Charizard, who looked at him.  
"Well, that won't do." She started to massage his . He moaned as the  
pleasure struck him. Within seconds, he had an erection. He stammered.  
"I, uh, don't really know what to do." Charizard lay backwards, and  
guided him into her. He moaned, loudly. It was hot. He started to push in and  
out. Then faster, until both of them were moaning. Then he came. He felt  
himself squirt into her, and a huge wave of pleasure made him gasp again. He  
slowed down, and stopped. Then Charizard came over him. It was scalding hot,  
but it felt so good. He moaned again, low, and pulled out. He lay, exhausted.  
Charizard stood up, panting, and spoke  
"You are good. I'm glad I found you here. Don't worry, I won't tell  
anyone now. But if you're still here tomorrow, I have a few friends…"  
Ash quickly said.  
"I'll be gone." Charizard winked at him, and leapt into the sky.

Ash took a few minutes to recuperate. But then, they decided to go into the  
city. They looked out.  
"!" Said Ash. There were still pokemon, nearly as many as before. Ash  
looked closely. There was a small band of trees, moving along the edge, all  
the way to the middle of the city where the large building was.  
"Pikachu…" He said slowly. "Do you see that strip of trees?"  
Pikachu nodded. "We'll go in through there."

They started to sneak in. But Ash decided to take a stop, to see what was  
going on. He wished he hadn't. Pokemon were having sex with people on the  
street. It was everywhere. Pokemon were just walking round them. Ash shivered,  
and moved on. Eventually, he stopped. He was getting tired. And he looked out.  
There were two pokemon, an Eevee and a Ninetales. Both were holding small  
balls in one paw. Neither was normal, in any sense. They were both thrown  
out.  
"Go, Angel!" Said the Eevee, excited.  
"Ari." Said the Ninetales, calmly. The balls exploded with a flash of red  
light. Two girls appeared, falling onto the floor with shock. One had long,  
golden hair that ended in pink bangs. The other had browngold hair, like the  
Eevee. Both were naked. Maybe the pokeballs didn't absorb clothes. Or maybe  
the pokemon found it easier that way.  
"Angel, Tackle!" The brown haired girl ran forwards and threw herself at  
the other. They fell to the floor. She didn't look happy, but she had no  
choice. The other looked… strange. Almost like she was enjoying. Ninetales  
spoke.  
"Throw her off!" She did.  
"Angel, Quick Attack." Ash scoffed quietly. No human could move that  
fast.

And that's why he was so surprised when she blurred and crashed into the  
other girl. Ninetales gave a grin, showing all his hundreds of teeth.  
"Ember." If Ash hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it. Ari  
held out her hands and a shower of embers flew out, and struck Angel. She  
screamed in pain, and fell backwards. She didn't get up. Eevee looked  
shocked, but not as shocked as Ari. He sighed.  
"Ok, you win. Where's that Centre gone?" He walked off towards the  
centre of the city. Ninetales watched him leave, and then he said.  
"That was quite impressive. I think you deserve a reward." The girl  
smiled.  
"Like what, my old friend?" Ninetales walked closer to her.  
"You know exactly what I mean." He put one paw on her chest, and pushed  
her over backwards. Then he quickly ran over her, and pushed himself in. Ari  
gasped with delight. Ninetales started to thrust in and out, and both of them  
began to moan loudly.  
"Don't stop, Ninetales." She said, eyes closed, with a broad grin.  
Ninetales moved faster, and faster. His moans got louder, and her moans got  
louder. Then Ninetales roared, and she screamed. Then they stopped. Ninetales  
got up and picked up the pokeball from the ground.  
"That was good." With that, he pressed the button and the happy girl  
vanished in red light. Ash shivered and walked onwards through the thin line  
of trees. It was barely a minute before something caught his eye. A building  
across the street, which used to be the pokemon centre, now had a sign saying  
'Battle Centre', and the pokeball was upside down. He shivered. Just like  
the real ones. Someone was walking out. It was the Eevee from earlier. He was  
holding one of the pokeballs. As Ash looked, he put it down and opened it. The  
same girl as earlier appeared. She looked upset.  
"Don't worry Angel, I'm still proud of you." The girl smiled.  
"Really?" Eevee nodded.  
"Of course. You'll win soon." Eevee stopped. Emotions warring in his  
eyes. "I love you."  
"What??" Said the girl, horrified.  
"I want you." Said the Eevee. He ran at her legs, knocking her onto her  
front. His erection grew large, and he looked at her. As she tried to get up,  
he pushed himself up her . She screamed.  
"Ahh, what, are you doing?!" Eevee didn't say anything, his face  
blissful as the girl cried. Eevee didn't answer as he pushed harder. She  
screamed again, but no one did anything. Eevee gave a long moan, and stopped.  
The girl cried.  
"Why?" Eevee smiled, rolling her over and looking her in the eye.  
"I'm not done yet." He pushed himself into her again. This time, the  
girl gasped and moaned as Eevee started moving in and out rythmically. Then  
they both gave a scream of pleasure, and stopped. Eevee stood up, and spoke  
quickly.  
"I don't know what came over me." He lied. Angel smiled.  
"That bit wasn't so bad." Eevee smiled again. "Maybe we can do it  
again some time." He returned her to her pokeball.

Ash walked on, slightly disturbed. Was no one fighting this? He looked out,  
on impulse. He wished he hadn't. In the street right in front of him, a boy  
was having sex with an Absol.  
The boy moaned. The Absol moaned as the boy pushed himself in again and  
again. The Absol tried to hold herself still, digging her claws into his back  
and even leaving lines of blood, but neither of them cared. They kept going,  
faster and louder, faster and louder, until they both gave one last, loud  
moan, and stopped. The Absol kissed the boy, and got out a pokeball. Ash  
tunred away as the boy vanished. He really wished he'd stop looking out, but  
somehow he couldn't stop. He walked on again. He was getting near to the  
large building. It looked like a warehouse. There was a large 'KEEP OUT'  
sign on each door. Ash swore, and looked around for inspiration. He soon  
wished he hadn't.

"I can't! It's wrong!" Said a naked boy, to a Vulpix. The Vulpix gave  
a large grin, and shot a flamethrower into the sky.  
"Are you sure you want to fight it?" The boy tried to say something.  
"We… Bu… You see… " He didn't know what to say. And wordlessly,  
he nodded. Vulpix lay on her back, and the boy moved in. Vulpix howled with  
pleasure as her human moved into her, and out, and in again, repeatedly. The  
boy had tears streaming down his face, but there was joy there as well, hidden  
behind the eyes. Then he gave out a long moan, and came. He stopped, and came  
out. Vulpix gave a little smile, and without a word, returned the boy. Ash  
shivered, and got closer to the building.

"Who are you? Whose side are you on?"  
Ash turned around so fast it would have put Angel's Quick Attack to shame.

Heh. I'm evil.

I accept all pokemon except the following.

Mewtwo.  
Female Gardevoirs paired with male humans.  
Lucario.(Because I've already done it.)  
Anything that's already been done.

Remember, Reviews on MY profile.  
Now that's cleared up, the Ash poll is of course closed. I'll be back  
soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Friend or Foe

The first thing Ash saw was a group of people, and he let out his breath all at once. But when he looked down, he saw pokemon. And he gave an involuntary jerk. The lead person was a girl. She had one hand possessively on a Suicune. At any other time he would have been impressed. She spoke, angrily and aggressively.

"Who are you and whose side are you on?" Ash was bewildered. They had pokemon, but they were in charge. Then it clicked. _They were like him._ He was overjoyed. There were more people, still free.

"What do you mean side?" The people frowned.

"Are you with us or with them? With the humans or the pokemon?" Said the girl again, slightly louder, and bossily.

"With the humans, of course!" The people looked at Pikachu.

"And what about her?" Ash scooped Pikachu up in his arms.

"I trust her with my life." For the first time, the people smiled.

"You're right. You are like us. We are soldiers of the Freedom Legion." She said, proudly.

"The Freedom Legion?" Ash said, confused. She misunderstood.

"We only had a day to name it! Anyway, we followed this huge Dragonite here. It was speaking of 'the master.' We're here to investigate." Ash smiled too.

"So am I. I followed it here." The people smiled. Another girl stepped forwards.

"Why has no-one introduced us? I'm Elena and this is Cloud." She said pointing towards a Dragonair. "That's Isaki and Selene." She said, pointing towards a good natured boy and a Milotic. "Vanda and Afterburn." Pointing to a serious boy and a Blaziken. "Katie and Stone." Pointing at a girl and a Kabutops. "That's Josh and Flow." This was a boy and a Ditto. "Ada and Shine." A girl and her Espeon. "Lucy and Fortrest" She pointed at a girl standing by a Torterra. "And that is Jesse and Suicune. She's one of the leaders of the Freedom Legion." Ash looked around at the eight people.

"And this was a covert mission?" He asked. Jesse scowled.

"Yes. Now, are you going to help us, or hinder us?" She said, looking meaningfully at Suicune.

"Help you." He said, surely. "Help you do what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Get in there and confront this mysterious 'master' of course." Ash nodded in agreement, and the group snuck carefully closer to the building. Within a few moments they were just outside the door. They looked at each other and in true style, kicked the door down and looked around. There was no-one there. They were in a long corridor. There was barely any light, but they slowly moved down the corridor, looking all directions. Ash was totally out of place, not knowing where to look or how to move. But eventually, they found a large room, a huge room, large enough to contain an army of Dragonite. What it did contain, however, was three. One normal, one sickly green, and one a sky blue with purple wings. At the sound of their footsteps the Dragonites turned, and froze. But almost instantly, they began to charge up attacks.

"Cloud, Dragon Bolt!"

"Selene, Ice beam!"

"Afterburn, Blaze Kick and Mach Punch!"

"Stone, Hydro Pump!"

"Flow, Transform and Dragon pulse!"

"Shine, Psychic!"

"Fortrest, Frenzy Plant!"

"Suicune, Blizzard!" Ash looked around, and said.

"Pikachu, Thunderstorm!"

The many devastating attacks smashed into the three Dragonites. None of them fell, and the attack stopped instantly. The Dragonites were seconds away from launching Dragon Pulses when a voice came.

"No." The pulses died down instantly as a red haired figure wearing a cape spoke a single word. He walked forwards, flanked by the three Dragonites.

"What do you want here?"

Jesse, afraid but still angry, shouted at him.

"We're here to stop you!"

"Stop Me?" Said the figure, surprised. "Why would you want to stop me? I am merely making the world a better place. More… equal."

The trainers were appalled. Their pokemon didn't look happy about it either.

"How can you call it equal?"

"It's just wrong!" Came voices from the group. The man smiled again.

"Merely because it has always been one way doesn't make that right."

"But it is!" Shouted Jesse. "It has been this way because it is better for everyone. That is the only way it could have been."

"Who are you to talk of right? Girl who captured the wind himself. But enough of this. None can be allowed to fight against me. Dragonite?" He said, talking to the strange blue one. "Their minds are strong. You may be required to help." The other two released a cloud of green and red light, and the blue one a light of a sickly orange, and it struck everyone. Save Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu had erected a Light Screen before anyone could even move. But something was slightly different. No-one was looking at the figure anymore. They were looking at each other. At their pokemon. Ash shook his head. He knew that look far too well.

Elena was the first. She tore off her clothing, and beckoned at Cloud. He glided through the air, and wrapped around her, his tail round her legs, her groin, her chest, and his neck up through her breasts. She gasped, going cross eyed as Cloud pushed her breasts apart. Cloud's head was level with hers as they fell to the ground. He started to pulse his body, rubbing against her breasts and making her moan. Cloud's penis slid out of a hidden slot, and he twisted his body slowly round. It went in and Elena moaned so loudly. Cloud just began ton twist, roll, pulse, thrust, anything, and she moaned at all of it, loved every second of it, begged him not to stop, and when he did, pledged herself to him forever.

How? Thought Ash. Why? Minutes ago they were desperately fighting against it. Now every single one was doing it like there was no tomorrow.

For them, there probably wasn't.

Vanda was next. He had an odd expression on his face. Longing, and hatred, like two minds were warring for control. The longing won. He smiled at Afterburn, who shot an Ember at him. It burned off his clothes, and He grabbed hold of the Blaziken, sliding right into her, both of them with blissful smiles.

Ash turned away. Somehow, it seemed worse when the pokemon looked human.

He saw Flow and Josh standing together. Josh looked odd. He was furthest away from the Dragonites; maybe he had been missed by the pulse of light. Flow smiled, and began to change. When the light faded, there stood a beautiful, naked woman with long brown hair. A light came into Josh' eyes and he dropped his trousers. He smiled at her, and began to take her. They both moaned in tandem, as he thrust again and again. Then he came, and Flow gave a long moan, as did Josh. Then they stopped.

Ash was deeply disturbed. She looked human, but she, no, it was just a blob.

But then, there was Ada. Ada and Shine. Shine was stroking Ada with her tail, as she teleported away her clothes. Still massaging slowly with her tail, she bent down, and slowly licked Ada's breasts. She gave a low moan of happiness, and begun to stroke Shine. Shine licked lower, and lower, and lower. Ada began to shake with anticipation. Then Shine's tongue flickered into her and she screamed. Shine did it again, longer and Ada smiled, and moved her hand down Shine's back. She pushed her finger into Shine. Who gave a quiet moan, and continued. They continued like this for minutes. Then they gave a final moan, as one, and collapsed together.

Ash tuned away. There was nowhere to look.

Lucy was with Fortrest. All you could see of her was her head and the very tips of her fingers. The rest was hidden under the Torterra, moving forwards and backwards and into her, repeatedly. She was screaming with pleasure, delirious with happiness.

Ash looked no more.

But he only saw Stone, and Katie. She was trying to crawl away, her clothes lying in tatters over the other side of the room. But Stone crashed down his claw in front of her. She screamed, and turned away, but the other claw blocked her way. There was no escape. She backed up against the flat of the claw. Stone gave a smile. And then he started to rape her. She screamed at first, and then as he started to push harder and faster, and her expression changed. She started to smile, and her eyes closed, and her screams of pain changed to moans of pleasure.

And again, Ash looked away.

And once more, it made no difference. He saw Jesse, stroking Suicune, who pushed her to the ground and walked over her. He started to fuck her quickly, and she rolled backwards. She wrapped her arms around him, and they moved together. She was screaming with pleasure as the Suicune gave little moans. Then he came, and with a contented sigh stopped. He lay down on top of her, and she gently caressed his head as he went to sleep.

Ash turned around, knowing there was only one couple left.

Isaki was standing, with Milotic standing on her tail. Isaki was undressed, caressing Selenes's side. She was smiling, and then she moved closer to him. He moved his hands down her body. There was a small slit, and when he touched it she gasped, and then smiled again. He pushed himself into her, and they fell over backwards, still having sex. They didn't stop.

Ash turned away again, and the figure seemed surprised to see him.

"You escaped?" He saw the faint shimmer in the air. "So Light Screen shields the pulses. Very well. I am impressed with how close you are with you're pokemon. Before I have you affected the same way as them, you may ask me one question. Just one."

Hundreds of questions ran through Ash's mind. How? Why?

"Why are the people using pokemon attacks?" The figure's grin grew wider.

"In Sinnoh myth, sex is called 'the sharing of the soul'. But there is another myth, from Kanto. It says that sharing the soul shares the powers. That is why." Ash was disgusted, and was about to ask another question, when the figure interrupted.

"Now, use Hyper Beam to break the shield and the pulses." The normal Dragonite, if normal can describe something as big as a building, charged up a hyper beam, and the other two glowed, as before. Ash was about to close his eyes when a window shattered. Two figures appeared through them. One was mostly human, the other was a Lucario. They soared through the air. The Lucario kicked one Dragonite in the face, knocking it to the ground, and bounced over to another, doing the same. The human struck the normal Dragonite and its hyper beam exploded in its mouth. They both came down next to the figure, and punched him right in the face. The figure, from the ground, spoke.

"You can escape, but it makes no difference." He got up. "There's no-one in Kanto left to tell. I'm finished here. I leave for Johto." The Dragonites had dusted themselves off. He vaulted onto one of their shoulders. Ash called after him.

"Who are you?" The figure blinked.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm Lance." And then they were gone. Ash turned to the two people who had saved him. He barely recognises the human, so much had changed, becoming like a Lucario. His skin was blue-black for a start. And he was naked.

"It's you! The rocket!" He smiled.

"In the flesh."


	7. Chapter 7

Resistance

Ash was confused. The Rocket, who said his name was Io, had explained why he had helped them, but it didn't make any sense.

"So, you and your Lucario think that this is wrong, and you want to stop it. But you and Lucario seemed to think otherwise to start with." Io smiled.

"Just because it's right for some doesn't mean it is for all." Ash kind of understood this, and nodded.

"So what now?" The admin shrugged.

"Now we try to find the resistance. " Said Lucario. Io nodded.

"Good idea." Ash still wasn't used to understanding pokemon. Why was that anyway? But he still agreed.

They managed to escape through the forest, and began looking for a group of people. They didn't find any. They travelled south, searching all the while. But it wasn't until the sun began to set that they found anyone. Or rather, anyone found them.

"Hey! Stop!" The group whirled around. It was a Sceptile. Pikachu leapt forwards, cheeks sparking, and Sceptile put up both his hands.

"I'm not going to attack you. Star! Where are you?" Ash blinked. Star? Didn't he see her barely a day ago? He was right. A woman walked through the trees and saw them. It was the same girl as he had seen with the last group. She was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She smiled.

"I'm glad to have found you. Come with us." Ash was surprised now, and very confused.

"But you were…" She laughed.

"Me and Sceptile think this is wrong. So we're fighting it." Ash nodded slowly. Io was even more confused.

"You know her?" Ash nodded. "She doesn't talk much, does she?" Ash shook his head.

"Was she like this when you first saw her?" Ash said

"She didn't say a word when I first met her. Not one." Io just shook his head in disbelief.

It was bare minutes before they found the centre of the Kanto Resistance, or the Freedom Legion. All of the group marvelled. It was camouflaged by huge trees, leaves and patterns.

They would never have found it. This wasn't the unorganised group, led by a hot-headed arrogant girl, this was a clever, calculated movement. They went in. Ash looked around. The stronghold was built in and around the trees, made of plants grown in exactly the right way and coloured panels placed perfectly. It was a miracle of micromanagement. There were all sorts of people around. He thought he recognised some of the Gym Leaders, but he had no time to say anything. He saw another entrance, and saw a Pidgeot swoop in. Seconds later, the Pidgeot changed, becoming a human girl, who tossed her hair and walked purposefully towards a room. Io also saw this. He nodded.

"A Changeling." It dawned on him, the Changeling Fiasco a few years ago. Team Rocket had been behind that. Turning humans into pokemon. It had put Giovanni behind bars. If only he'd stayed there.

It was minutes before they reached where they were going. Ash still didn't know where that was. Star stopped. "Well, here we are. Oh, and Io? Go and put some clothes on. There are some in that room. It doesn't bother you, I know, side effect of being caught, but it bothers a lot of people." He and Lucario moved off, and Star motioned for him to go in. He turned to her.

"What's your name?" She smiled.

"I never liked it. I think I'll stick with Star." He nodded. And went in. The person in the room was the last person he expected to see. The man had brown eyes and hair, and a sword strapped into his belt. He looked up, and Ash realised who it was.. It was Ryan.

"Ash! Solar told me you were coming. How are you? You Ok?" Ash didn't say anything. _Why was Ryan here? _

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" He rolled his eyes.

"Arceus couldn't come. So me and uh, Ruby had to instead." Ash nodded. A girl came into the room.

"Ash?" She said, surprised. He smiled.

"Nice to see you Ruby." She gathered her senses quickly.

"Ryan, Solar says that Johto is being attacked already. We need to send someone. Now." Ryan nodded. He looked stressed out. Running a resistance is hard work.

"We can't spare anyone. Unless…" He looked at Ash. "I have a really big favour to ask."

"Yes." Said Ash. Ryan frowned.

"How do you know what I meant?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"You want me to go to Johto and try to stop Lance." Ryan was shocked.

"Lance?! We wondered where he was. He's behind this?" Ash nodded.

"Saw it with my own eyes." Ryan thought for a moment.

"By any chance did you see one of our units? Led by a girl called Jesse, she had a Suicune." Ash shook his head.

"The entire unit was, umm, captured." Ryan closed his eyes.

"We don't have enough people to go on losing them. You know the name? It's to make us sound larger; there are only a few hundred of us. Loads of normal people, some trainers and loyal pokemon. A couple of Changelings. A few people, like Star, who agreed with their pokemon that this is wrong. We can send a couple of people with you, probably. Sorry I can't talk to you for longer, but there's a lot to do." He looked up at Ash. "Good luck." Ash walked out. Star was waiting.

"How is he?" Ash was taken aback.

"He's fine. A bit stressed, I think." She nodded.

"You should probably be getting ready. Ryan's a fast organiser." Ash thought of something.

"When did he last sleep?" She shrugged.

"Before he started the Resistance, I think." She paused. "You have a point." Ash turned to pikachu.

"Go and tell Solar to solve this." He paused. "She still knows Hypnosis, right?" Pikachu smiled, and bounded off. Ash and Star started to walk. Io walked out of the room with Lucario. He immediately said.

"Hey, who was it?" Ash grinned.

"You ever heard of Ryan?" Io shook his head. "How about the Red Dragon, of Sinnoh?" Io's mouth fell open.

"It isn't…" Ash nodded.

"It is." Star was tapping her foot. "I'd better go." Io followed him.

"I'm coming. I want his Io." They walked towards an exit. They started to wait when they got there. Pikachu bounded up to them. Ash heard a voice.

You're right. I'll do that later. Ash smiled.

Thanks Solar He thought.

Welcome A Glaceon came forward.

"Ryan said to say that a couple of people would be joining you in a minute." She said. Ash smiled.

"Thanks. Tell Ryan that he needs to concentrate on himself a bit." She frowned.

"We've all told him already. Bye." She darted backwards. They waited. Something occurred to Ash.

"Star, are you coming with us?" He said. She smiled.

"Yes, if it's Ok. Ash nodded, and resumed waiting.

Sure enough, a small group of people walked up to them and introduced themselves. There were three of them, and one pokemon, a Raichu. They were all girls. The first one, a girl with long hair, walked forwards with a Raichu.

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Sariah and this is Sachiki." Ash noticed that Sachiki, the Raichu, had orange fur, darker than normal. Pikachu looked distrustful.

"I don't trust him." She said. Always a plain speaker. The next girl came up to introduce herself. She said her name was Aleena.

"Umm, there's something I should tell you." She said. Ash looked at her questioningly.

"I'm a changeling." She said. Ash goggled. She smiled. "A Quilava, to be exact. Is that Ok?" She asked. Ash nodded, and she walked past. The third person walked up. Ash recognised her instantly. She had long golden hair and pink bangs. She was the girl he had seen with the Ninetales the day before. She looked at him. Ash started to speak.

"You were with a Ninetale-" She looked at him with such force that he stopped talking. She said something before he had another chance.

"Call me Ari." Ash was confused.

"What's your name then?"

"Alice. But call me Ari." Ash nodded.

"Right. Alice." Ari shot her hand out like lightning and grabbed Ash by the throat, pushing him into the wall.

"What's my name?" Ash croaked,

"Ari?" She let go.

"Right." She walked behind him. Ash looked around. Glaceon came out of the crowd again, followed by Ryan. Ryan spoke.

"Are you all ready?" They all nodded. "Good." There was a flash of light and they were on a boat. Ryan explained to them how to use it, and there was another flash. Io asked Ryan crossly.

"Why didn't you just teleport us there?"

"It has to look natural, but it doesn't have to be natural. And remember, they don't know anything's going to happen. I have to go back now though. Good luck." There was another flash, and he was gone. They were nearing the land. Everything seemed normal. For now. They arrived near New Bark Town, and they stopped the boat. They put it in the trees, and walked towards the town. They looked in through the trees.

Then it happened.

There was a rumble in the ground, a feeling in the air. Something was wrong. Then the earth at the only route into the town exploded upwards. A Tyranitar, a huge one, towered out of the ground, completely blocking the way out. It grinned evilly, and just like before, a pulse of… something spread through the town, and the pokeballs exploded. There were many trainers in the square, ten of them. Three boys and six girls. Nine pokemon appeared, a Mr. Mime, a Glaceon, an Infernape, a Houndoom, a Charmeleon, a black Charizard, a Rhydon, a Donphan and, near the water, a Tentacruel. The Tyranitar proceeded to explain the 'new order' to the town. Ash felt sick. They were too late. He tried not to look, but he failed. It was almost like he was cataloguing the world.

There was a girl, standing next to a Glaceon, The Glaceon gave a huge grin and the girl went pale. The Glaceon leapt at her in a frenzy, scratching left, right and centre. Her trousers fell to the ground, and she fell backwards with shock. The Glaceon gave a dark smile, and its erection grew larger. He pushed himself into her and she gave a huge gasp. Her face glossed over with a smile, and the Glaceon pushed himself in again, then again, and repeatedly, faster, until he was growling with pleasure. He came, and then he stopped. The pokemon and girl stopped, happy.

Ash's gaze moved across the square almost unwillingly. And he saw a boy with an Infernape.

"Oh, Mew, …" moaned the boy, pushing into the Infernape fast and hard. She was arching her back and screaming with pleasure, nails scoring the ground. Their moans entwined together, getting louder and louder, and then, finally, ending.

A girl, looking at her Charmeleon with an odd look in both their eyes. The girl tore off her skirt, and the Charmeleon walked forwards. She spread her legs wide, and Charmeleon thrust into her. She gave a low moan, and arched herself upwards. Charmeleon pushed in again, and she grabbed him, and pulled herself up, pushing him further in. He started pushing faster, with rhythm. he came, and she screamed with pleasure.

A boy, standing back from a Mr. Mime, a look of great fear in his eyes. The Mr. Mime. glowed, and the boy was naked. He looked down and screamed, and turned to run. The Mr. Mime caught up with him in seconds, pushing him down to the ground, and shoving his cock into the boy. He screamed again, and begged.

"Please, oh Mew… AAAAH!, please, stop, oh Mew AAAAH!" The pokemon didn't stop, and the boy went limp. Mr. Mime still didn't stop.

Another boy, standing in front of a Houndoom. The Houndoom, looked at him with that look in her eyes. She breathed a wave of flames at him, and his clothes burnt off. He looked down, saw this, and then looked at Houndoom. She got down onto her back, and looked invitingly at him. He smiled, and his erection came out. He walked towards her, and started thrusting into her. She howled with pleasure, holding onto the boy tight.

Another girl, looking in fear at the large black Charizard she once called friend. He gave a huge grin, and shot flames all over her. When they cleared, she yelped as she saw her naked body revealed. She tried to run, but Charizard flew over her head and blocked her path. He grabbed her with one claw, and set her down on her back. His erection was huge, and he dived into her. She gave a huge scream of fear and surprise, as Charizard pushed in faster and faster. She was crying now, but Charizard took no notice. When he came, she gave one last scream of fear and pain, and then collapsed with fatigue. Charizard stood over her, protective of his new prize.

Another girl was watching her Donphan carefully. It started walking towards her. She backed away. Into her Rhydon. He tore off her clothes and pushed into her ass before she had time to move. She screamed, standing in front of the pokemon as it pushed into her again and again. Crying with pain, she didn't see Donphan moving closer. What she did notice was Donphan pushing his cock into her entrance. She opened her eyes instantly. And screamed again as Rhydon raped her from behind and Donphan took her from the front. They pushed harder and harder, squeezing her between them. She was screaming, crying with pain. They didn't stop. They pushed harder, faster, until the girl between them was reduced to tears, and even they were running out. When they stopped, the girl, no longer supported by them, fell to the ground. The two pokemon curled up around her, trapping her.

By the water, a girl was looking at her Tentacruel. Its tentacles were snaking slowly towards her. She was trying to back away, but they were faster. A pair of them tore of her clothes, and another grabbed her by the legs, and another just under her breasts. Another tentacle came near, and without warning it whipped at her. She screamed with pain. When it came away, there was blood on her side. Another tentacle came near, and whipped at her. There was another scream, and another drop of blood. This happened repeatedly, until there were drops of blood all over her, one on her breasts, and another on each leg, and everywhere else. She was pulled closer, and the tentacle holding her legs loosened. Then another joined it, and each one held a separate leg, pulling them apart. a third one drew closer, and the girl knew exactly what was about to happen. She began to struggle, and the Tentacruel cooed at her.

"Now, Chloe, you might as well enjoy it…" The girl, Chloe, only struggled harder as the tentacle moved slowly into her. She gasped at the new sensation as it wound its way inside her, and pulsed around. Another tentacle came near. As the first one moved in the front, this one moved round the back. It thrust into her ass, and she let out a scream of pain, as both of them pushed deeper inside her. She was thrashing around now, moaning and screaming with pleasure and pain. A third tentacle drew near, and pushed into her open mouth. She stopped making noise, only muffled sounds emerging as this one also went deeper. She twisted and turned, obviously in pain. Then a tentacle emerged from her entrance. But they were all still inside her. This was one of the others. Then one of them came out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, in pain and some kind of joy. The third came out of her ass. She was hanging in mid air, a tentacle going in her ass, coming out of her entrance, one going into her mouth and out of her ass, and the third into her entrance and out of her mouth. Then, they withdrew, snaking back inside, and out again, leaving her suspended only b the first two again. More came near, wrapping her until only her head was showing. The tentacles rippled away, sliding down her, leaving her clit open. All of them pulled her closer to the water. Tentacruel reared upwards, revealing his huge cock. Her eyes went wider. He pulled her underneath him, and pushed himself in. She gave one huge moan, and Tentacruel pushed in again, and thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. Then he came. The girl gave one last moan, and the Tentacruel pulled her closer.

"That wasn't so bad…" Said the girl.

"Which bit?"

"All of it…"

Ash, Pikachu, Star, Sceptile, Aleena, Io, Lucario, Sariah, Sachiki and Ari were disgusted.

"We need to move on." Said Star quietly. They nodded, and started through the forest towards Cherrygrove. Walking through the forest carefully, they came to a small cabin. Outside the cabin, something was happening. A man was being attacked by five pokemon. A Gardevoir, two Skarmory, a Houndoom and a Lairon. Somehow, with some mixture of martial arts, he was winning. But as they watched, another pokemon came out of the woods. A Typhlosion. She looked questioningly at the man. The other pokemon backed off, and the man and Typhlosion went into the hut. Seconds later, familiar noises started to come from it. Ash winced. This situation could not be good for his mental health. A voice came.  
"I'll tell you this now: I'm your lover, not your servant. Now you put that infernal thing down, or not even love will stop me." Ash walked straight past, determined not to hear any more. The rest of the group followed him. But it wasn't long before something stopped them in their tracks. They saw a girl running as fast as she could away from new Bark Town. Ash was about to shout out to her when Io grabbed him by the mouth, and whispered.

"Say nothing. There's something out there." He was right. Seconds later, a Salamence dropped down in front of the girl. She stopped, screamed, and turned to run the other way. A Flygon blocked her path. The Salamence growled at her, and the Flygon spoke.

"Kayla, Kayla, Kayla. You thought you'd got rid of us, didn't you?"

"I.. I thought you'd be happier in the wild!" The pokemon snorted.

"No you didn't. You just wanted more powerful pokemon."

"Yes I did. But I did think you'd be happier." The pokemon growled.

"Shame." Salamence had been getting closer all this time, and as Flygon finished talking, he let loose a Dragon Claw. It cut through the girls clothes, dropping them to the floor. Flygon sped forwards, shoving his cock into her clit. She gave a huge scream of shock. Then Salamence pushed himself up her ass, and her scream got louder. They began to thrust, hard, Kayla screaming in pain each time, tears pouring down her face. But they didn't stop. They pushed harder, deeper, faster each time, until she was screaming in agony, trying to get away from one and only getting closer to the other. Salamence came, pulling out and stepping backwards. Flygon carried on, pushing her to the floor. She was moaning now, in true agony as Flygon pushed deeper than should be possible. Finally, he stopped. In pain and crying the girl spoke.

"I'm… sorry." The two pokemon smiled, and Flygon picked up a pokeball.

"Apology accepted." With that he threw the pokeball, and the girl vanished with a relieved smile.

Ash turned to the group.

"It's not safe. There's no way we can get through Cherrygrove. There isn't any tree cover."

"There is one way…" Said Sariah slowly. Everyone looked at her. She pointed at Io, Sachiki and Sceptile.

"They could be our trainers for the trip."


End file.
